The Beginning of the End
by SeeSee
Summary: What! What are you talking about! Rainfeather demanded, her red pelt bristling.Rainfeather... you have the power to turn into a twoleg. Morningsong whispered...
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of the end

"Rainfeather..." A sweet voice whispered.

Rainfeather looked up. Gasping, she saw a light golden cat with gray flecks with blue eyes filled sorrow; she had a slender body, a collar, with a cloud on it. "Who… are you?" Rainfeather asked she tilted her red head to the side curiously.

"I am Morningsong, a twoleg warrior. And you and three other cats have been chosen to save us."

"What? Wait what are talking about?" Rainfeather said, half expecting the beautiful cat to disappear and make her solve the strange "prophecy" on her own.

"Rainfeather you have the power." Morningsong said, raising a small paw and giving it a lick.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Rainfeather demanded, her red pelt bristling.

"Rainfeather... you have the power to turn into a twoleg."

Horror, surprise, and excitement hit Rainfeather so hard she nearly fell to the ground.  
"Just imagine a twoleg, remember think hard."Rainfeather thought of a twoleg as hard as she could, squeezing her silver eyes shut, she was able to block out other sounds. Nothing happened. "You must try harder." Morningflower said. As hard as she could, Rainfeather thought about a twoleg until... Rainfeather opened her eyes. She was a twoleg! She was wearing a light blue sweater with a heart on it. She had dark blue jeans with a hole in them, and black boots. Wait! She knew what these strange mosses were called! Rainfeather noticed a silver necklace around her neck. It had a golden moon on it. "You're the moon." Morningflower said.

And in a moment she to, was a twoleg. Morningsong had light blond hair, and was wearing a pink dress with a lavender trim and a small bow in the back. She had a necklace just like Rainfeather's, only instead of golden moon, there was a white cloud. "What the moon?" Rainfeather asked shakily.

"Yes, each twoleg warrior has a different symbol. I am the Cloud."

"Wait, before you mentioned three other cats. Who are they?" Rainfeather insisted.

"They are the ones with stars in their pelts... With this star I give you sight!" Suddenly a green star appeared and began racing towards Rainfeather.

"Do not be scared young one."

A blinding green light surrounded them. And as quick as it came, it was gone. Rainfeather looked around. Nothing had happened. "Stars let u use spells. There thousands of different spells. You will soon learn them. But you cannot control spells, unless you have the book." Morningflower held up a gold book,"This book has the spells. Without it you can't do spells." A red book appeared. Morningsong reached out and grabbed it. "This book is yours. The cover of the book matches the pelt of the cat." Morningsong handed the book to Rainfeather. It was bright red with strange symbols, a big 1 in the center resembled an hourglass, it had circles on each of its points.

"How do I turn back into a cat?" Rainfeather said distractedley.

"The exact same u did as a twoleg."

"Think of a 2leg?"

"Mousebrain! Think of yourself!"

Embarrassment flooded threw Rainfeather. "So, what _are_ u?"

"I am a twoleg warrior. I was killed as a twoleg. Being killed as a twoleg I wasn't accepted into starclan. And being a warrior cat at heart, I wasn't accepted into the twoleg heaven. I am not the only one. There are many more also. We are called lost spirits."

" I see but that still doesn't explain what_ I_ have to do." Rainfeather sneered.

"You must set us free and send us back to starclan."

Rainfeather nodded, "what is there like a prophecy to go with that or something?"

"Follow the twoleg warriors tears, they r frozen with fear. The whisper in the wind will guide the way. Enter the twoleg warrior's mouth, Enter the cave, you will be saved, follow the sea, and you will see the next part of the prophecy ..."

And suddenly everything was gone...

Rainfeather awoke with a start. She was in the ShadowClan warriors den and the moon was out. I wonder who the other cats are. If it is really true. rainfeather looked around. Clearstorm, a white and gray she-cat was stretched out next 2 her mate, Brackenclaw, a light brown tabby. Rainfeather stretched and exited the den. She looked around. There was a sudden yowl. Rainfeather grimaced; she could reconize that voice any where. It was Dappledleaf, a medicine cat, who was aloud to have kits. Dappledleaf was very light brown and silver she cat (mostly brown) with gold flecks, 1 white paw 1 gold paw and 2 black back paws a ringed tail and dazzling light purple eyes. She was also Rainfeather's worst enemy. Oh no... Rainfeather thought terrified. Dappledleaf's pelt had stars in it. Suddenly Dappledleaf stood up from where she was standing. Oh thank starclan! It was just the moon on her pelt. Rainfeather thought, she let out a sigh of relief. But when Dappledleaf moved away from the moonlight, the stars didn't disappear. "Hi! Dappledleaf." A voice came from bracken, and in seconds, out came Robinwing, a dark brown tabby, Rainfeathers other enemy.

"What are you two doing?" Blackstar, a big white tom with white paws, also rainfeather's lover, called to the two cats.

Rainfeather gasped, the three cats pelts were brimming with stars. These were the other three twoleg warriors...

To be continued...


	2. The Never Ending River

Chapter 2 the never ending river

"Dappledleaf!" A voice called from behind Dappledleaf. Slowly she turned around to see Rainfeather running towards her. Oh no. Dappledleaf thought, starting to pad away. "Dappledleaf! Wait!" Rainfeather called again. Maybe if I just ignore she'll go away. Dappledleaf thought. "DAPPLEDLEAF THIS IS IMPORTANT!!" Rainfeather hissed. Rolling her purple eyes Dappledleaf turned around.

"Yes? What is it?" Dappledleaf said, biting her tongue so she wouldn't make a remark.

"I know this will sound crazy-"

"Not that everything ELSE you say isn't." Dappledleaf grumbled. The sun shone brightley, and most of the clan was hunting, patrol, or lying in the sun, enjoying every last bit of greenleaf, since leafbare was coming very soon.

Rainfeather grimaced, "Please Dappledleaf! This is important!"

"Well spit it out! I have to collect catmint for Willowpaw's belly ache." Dappledleaf explained, looking up at a pigeon that just flew past.

Rainfeather took a deep breath, "You have the power to turn into a twoleg."

Dappledleaf suddenly felt uncomfortable, "Err... Why don't you see me in my den, i think you've been in the sun to long, I'll give you some poppy seeds."

"NO! NO really! You have to believe me!!!" Rainfeather yowled.

"And you know this how?" Dappledleaf said, hmmm what herb should i have her eat? This is getting way out of paw.

"A cat named Morningsong came to me in a dream! Cats that can turn into twolegs are called twoleg warriors! Each twoleg warrior has a book that matches their pelt. With the book you can do spells. Morningsong is a lost warrior. A twoleg warrior is someone who died as a twoleg. And because of that she wasn't accepted into the twoleg heaven. Since she's a warrior at heart, she wasn't accepted into the twoleg heaven. She isn't the only one! There are many. They are called lost spirits each twoleg warrior has a different symbol also! Morningsong also gave me a prophecy! Follow the twoleg warrior's tears, they are frozen with fear. The whisper in the wind will guide the way. Enter the twoleg warrior's mouth, Enter the cave, you will be saved, follow the sea, and you will see the next part of the prophecy... We are suppossed to save the lost spirits." Rainfeather finished, gasping for air. Dappledleaf was shocked by the prophecy. She had heard it before.

"US?" Dappledleaf said, she didn't know whether to believe Rainfeather or not.

"Yes you, Blackstar, Robinwing and me." Rainfeather meowed, with a sneer. Dappledleaf knew those weren't her favorite cats.

"Did they believe you?" Dappledleaf asked. Maybe if I asked Robinwing...

Rainfeather nodded. Dappledleaf was too shocked to answer. Blackstar believed her?! "Ok so how do I turn into a twoleg then?" She asked, curiosity was flowing through her like a never ending river.

"Not here. Come I know a place." Rainfeather said, with a flick of her tail, she motioned for her to follow.

"Here?" Dappledleaf panted. The two she-cats were at four trees, the sun was setting turning the sky to a bright pink.

"Yes. Ok now think of a twoleg." Rainfeather said, sitting down on an old oak tree stump.

"Bah! Thats easy! Ok a twoleg, ugly." Dappledleaf retorted. Rainfeather glared. "OK OK sorry. Sheesh." Dappledleaf began to think of twoleg, she thought she was doing a pretty job until...

"THINK HARDER!!!" Rainfeather hissed, as gray tail lashing the air. A jay zoomed by. And an owl hooted in the distance. "Dappledleaf you have to think harded! Come on your supposed medicine cat!"

"If i think any harder my head will explode!"

Dappledleaf heard Rainfeather gasp. "You've done it!" Dappledleaf opened her eyes. She indeed was a twoleg. She examined herself. She had a dark blue robe, Dappledleaf was surprised that she knew what it was called; she had a black shirt that said ' I rule you drool and you know it's true! 3' pants that were too big for her and brown sneakers with whit at the bottom and a trim. Dappledleaf had silver hair, a gray kitty hat with ears, a fake tail, purple eyes, and a star necklace

"I...I...I never imagined..." Dappledleaf whispered.

"Yeah yeah we all know. You're the star." Rainfeather said who had turned into a twoleg also. And at that remark Dappledleaf remembered how much she hated Rainfeather. I'm the star huh? Dappledleaf thought. Awesome. "Here, this is your book." Rainfeather said a book appeared. Rainfeather gasped, "It's...its more than 1 color!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Dappledleaf asked.

Rainfeather shook her head, "I don't know. But here." Rainfeather handed the book to Dappledleaf. It was silver with gold stars and a white moon on it.

"Dappledleaf?" A voice Dappledleaf recognize said.

"Robinwing!" She purred. A tall thin figure appeared. Robinwing had a green and black jacket, white and blue sneakers, jeans, and one of those rhino shirts hat with a basketball on it. He held a brown book. And a necklace with a yellow lightning bolt. He also had shoulder length wavy blond hair.

"Dappledleaf is the fourth cat?" Blackstar said. He had a red t-shirt that said ' warning! do not read this shirt unless you want to die!' and black cargo pants and white hair with black streaks.

"You think?!" Rainfeather and Dappledleaf chorused.

"Ugh! My favorite cats in the clans." Blackstar mumbled to himself.

"Well we can't fight the whole time! We must work together! We have a prophecy to do!" Rainfeather said, raising her red head proudly.

"Of course you make the great speech. I highly doubt you have any idea what you're talking about." Robinwing snarled. Rainfeather shot him an annoyed look.

"Well we do! Are we going to fight to save the lost spirits or not!?" Rainfeather yelled.

"Yay!" Dappledleaf yowled.

"Of course!" Robinwing said.

Blackstar shrugged, "Wateva."

And at that we were a team...

To be continued...


End file.
